No hay lugar para el Amor
by Duuckyy
Summary: Santana piensa que ser lesbiana es una enfermedad, conocerá a Brittany, y cambiara de opinión. Historia contada en primera persona(Santana)
1. Primer dia

Encerrada.

En una habitación blanca, dos puertas, tres mesas y muchas sillas. La luz apagada, y en la televisión Avatar. Una enfermera que nos mira con desprecio.

Todos en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus problemas. Aquí lo único que se puede hacer es pensar el porque estas aquí. Yo, querer suicidarme, porque mis padres me odias por ser lesbiana. Ellos piensan que aquí me curaran de mi enfermedad, así lo llaman ellos, enfermedad, quizás tengan razón, y que me gusten las mujeres sea una enfermedad.

Soy Santana Maria Lopez, hija de un respetado medico, mi madre se ocupa de la casa. Dinero no nos falta, hija única. El otro día les conté ha mis padres que una chica me beso, y que me gusto, les dije que era lesbiana, y ellos me dijeron que estaba mal de la cabeza, y que dios no me acepta. Después yo fui a mi habitación, y me intente suicidar, cuando me encontraron y me llevaron al hospital, mis padres me dijeron que me internarían en un hospital para que me curen de mis enfermedades. Hace dos días ingrese en la U.C.A, Unidad de Crisis Adolescente. Les hable de todo, y me dijeron que ser lesbiana no era una enfermedad, pero si mis padres dicen que si, sera que es verdad. Así que aquí estoy, esperando haber si me curan.


	2. Segundo dia Parte 1

Un enfermero entra en la habitación, abre la luz, y yo abro los ojos.

Enfermero: Venga, a la ducha.

Abre la puerta del baño y se vuelve ha ir, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Froto mis ojos, y me levanto. Entro al baño me miro al espejo. Me paso una mano por mi pelo despeinado, soy morena y con la piel bronceada, que con el pijama azul del hospital, resalta mas. En mis ojos oscuros solo veo tristeza por no ser aceptada. Me desvisto, la verdad es que mi cuerpo es bonito, y mis pechos perfectos. Voy ha la ducha, y abro el grifo y pongo el agua templada. El agua empieza ha caer por mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi pelo se pegue a mi cuello, paso mis manos por mi pelo para mojarlo del todo.

Termino de ducharme, salgo del baño envuelta en una toalla, voy hacia el armario, lo abro, y cojo lo primero que veo. No voy ha salir del hospital así que no importa mucho. Unos jeans negros y camiseta de tirantes negra, también cojo una chaqueta NY azul oscuro. Hace frió estamos en Febrero. Hago la cama y llamo al timbre, me siento en la cama ha esperar. Pasan cinco minutos y vuelve el mismo enfermero, y me abre la puerta.

Enfermero: Ya puedes salir. Ve al salón.

Me levanto y salgo de la habitación, y me dirijo al salón. Entro y me siento en una de las butacas, solo hay dos pacientes mas, Rocio y Dani, los dos están por drogas y mala conducta. Rocio me saluda, y yo levanto la cabeza y le sonrió. Dani me mira y me guiña un ojo. Desde que llegue intenta ligar conmigo, quizás el me pueda curar de mi enfermedad.

Pasa el rato y el salón se llena del resto de los pacientes.

Enfermero: Pasad al comedor.

Nos levantamos y vamos hacia al comedor, mi siento en una mesa con Nerea, Alexis y Rocio. Nos sirven el desayuno, leche caliente, un trozo de pan, jamón y mermelada. El desayuno como siempre es en silencio, por las alimentarias.

Al acabar el desayuno nos llevan otra vez al salón. Me vuelvo ha sentar en una de las butacas, y ponen música en la televisión. Nerea se sienta en una butaca a mi lado. No he hablado con mucha gente aquí, con Nerea es con la única que hablo prácticamente.

N: Que haces?

S: Pensar.

N: En que?

Bajo la mirada. No contesto, ella sabe en que pienso.

N: Vuelves ha pensar en que estas enferma?

S: Es que lo estoy.

N: Santana, es normal que te gusten las chicas.

S: No lo es!

Chillo, y una enfermera me llama la atención.

S: No soy normal. Estoy enferma. A ti te gustan las chicas?

N: No, pero..

La interrumpo.

S: Lo ves, no es normal.

Nerea intenta volver ha hablar, pero en ese momento abren la puerta y entra una enfermera, y detrás de ella una chica que no había visto nunca. Es preciosa. Tiene la piel muy blanca, es alta para ser una chica, tiene el pelo largo y rubio, muy rubio, unos ojos azules como el mar, preciosos, los mas preciosos que he visto nunca, sus labios son finos, y su labio superior hace una pequeña onda. No puedo evitar fijarme en sus pechos, su camiseta de tirantes azul, hace que le resalten mas.

La miro a los ojos, y veo que me devuelve la mirada. Me sonríe, y yo la sigo mirando embobada.

Enfermera: Chicos, esta es Brittany.

Nos seguimos mirando, y yo bajo la mirada sonrojada. Oigo unos pasos que se acercan, y se sienta en la butaca del otro lado mio.

B: Hola, soy Brittany Susan Pierce.

Me dice mientras me tiende la mano. Dudo unos segundos. Le estrecho la mano y una energía extraña recorre todo mi cuerpo. Nos soltamos de la mano.

S: Hola. Me llamo Santana. Ella es Nerea.

Nerea le sonríe. Brittany no para de mirarme, y eso me pone de los nervios. Nerea rompe el incomodo silencio.

N: Porque estas aquí?

B: Porque como poco, y mi madre piensa que ser lesbiana es malo.

Nerea me mira y me sonríe. Se levanta y se acerca ha mi oído.

N: Habla con ella. Es guapa. A ver si las ideas esas se te van. Se va, y se sienta en una mesa con Rocio.

B: Tu no hablas mucho, no?

La miro y sonrió.

B: Me lo tomare como un no. Tu porque estas aquí?

La miro, y después aparto la mirada.

S: Por intentar suicidarme.

B: Porque te querías suicidar.

S: Por mis padres.

B: No te llevas bien con ellos?

S: Me odian

B: No digas eso.

Me coge de la mano.

S: Es la verdad.

Una lagrima sale de mis ojos.

S: No quiero hablar de eso.

La miro y ella me vuelve ha sonreír. No se que tiene, pero mirarla a los ojos, me da tranquilidad.

El día pasa rápido, y vuelvo ha estar en mi habitación, con el pijama y estirada en la cama, dispuesta ha dormir.

Oigo el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta. Se abre, y un enfermero entra.

Enfermero: Santana. Ella es tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

Miro hacia donde señala, y mis ojos se abren al ver a Brittany. Ella me mira y me sonríe.

B: San! Parece que seremos compañeras.

Le sonrió, y vuelvo ha cerrar los ojos para dormir.


	3. Segundo dia Parte 2

Me despierto exaltada y empiezo a llorar. He soñado con Brittany, eso significa que mi enfermedad va en aumento. De repente siento unos brazos abrazándome. Me asusto, y me giro. Es Brittany. Me sonríe y seca mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.

B: San. Santy, no llores.

Estar rodeada por sus brazos me hace sentir genial. Mierda, eso no es bueno. Lloro mas, se acerca ha mi, y yo miro su boca, besa mis lagrimas.

B: Santy, que pasa? Porque lloras?

No contesto, solo me abrazo mas ha ella.

B: Tranquila. No llores, estoy aquí.

Me separo un poco de ella, la miro a los ojos y ella me sonríe, limpia mis lagrimas. Miro sus labios, y quiero saber ha que saben. Tengo ganas de besar-la. No me lo pienso mas, y me empiezo acercar ha ella. Poco a poco me acerco ha sus labios, estamos tan cerca. Estamos apunto de besarnos.

De golpe abren la puerta.

Enfermero: Brittany, a tu cama.

Me de un beso en la cabeza y se levanta, y se mete en su cama.

Enfermero: Santana estas bien?

Me limpio la cara.

S: Si si, solo una pesadilla.

Se va y vuelve ha cerrar la puerta. Miro ha Brittany. Ella me sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Me giro en la cama y vuelvo ha dormir.


	4. Tercer día parte 1

Abren la la luz.

Enfermero: Venga chicas levantaros, a la ducha.

Abre la puerta del baño y se va.

Miro ha Brittany. Y ella sigue acostada en la cama, tapada hasta la cabeza con la manta.

Me levanto y entro al baño. Me lavo la cara, me miro al espejo. No puedo dejar de pensar en Brittany. Ayer soñé con ella, y eso no esta bien.

Salgo del baño para coger el champo. Abro el armario y lo cojo. Vuelvo ha entrar al baño, voy ha cerrar la puerta pero Brittany entra y cierra la puerta. Yo tiro hacia atrás y choco contra el lavamanos, ella se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla.

B: Como te encuentras?

S: Bien, gracias.

Me coge de la cintura y me acerca aun mas ha ella.

B: Ayer nos interrumpieron.

Me pongo nerviosa, y miro sus labios.

B: Por que llorabas?

La miro a los ojos.

S: Tuve una pesadilla.

B: Que soñaste?

Que le digo. Le digo que soñé con ella, no, no, se asustara. Me invento algo. Dios, esta demasiado cerca de mi. Quiero besar-la. La beso. No, no esto no esta bien.

No se cuanto tiempo ha estado callada.

B: Entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso. Bueno, si necesitas hablar o algo, ya sabes.

S: Gracias.

Me suelta y yo me giro, y miro al espejo, aun la puedo ver, abre la puerta del baño y se va, después la vuelve ha cerrar. Me ducho y salgo en ropa interior, ella esta echada en la cama, me mira y me sonríe. Mi ropa ya esta en mi cama. La veo levantarse, y dirigirse al baño, pasa por mi lado y me dice al oído.

B: No creas que me he olvidado de que ayer casi me besas.

Y me da una palmada en el culo. Entra al baño y cuando va ha cerrar la puerta me mira y me guiña un ojo, cierra la puerta, y yo me empiezo ha vestir.

Oigo la ducha. Y me la imagino duchándose, con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Pasando por su precioso pelo rubio, hasta su cuello, llegar a sus pechos, hasta la cintura, por su trasero y a la vez a su sexo.

Dios! Pero que hago. No puede ser me estoy excitando! Mi enfermedad aumenta. Sale del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, que apenas le llega a las rodillas. Va hacia el armario a coger su ropa. Yo estoy sentada en la cama secándome el pelo, ella se gira con la ropa en las manos y va hacia el baño otra vez. Estaba tan sexy con esa toalla. No Santana para de pensar en ella!

Vuelve ha salir del baño ya vestida, con una camiseta de tirantes roja, y unos pantalones pitillos. Va hacia el armario, supongo que a coger sus zapatillas, cuando pasa por delante de mi, mis ojos se dirigen a su trasero, con esos pantalones se le marca. No se cuanto tiempo me quedo mirándole el culo, pero de repente se gira, yo rápidamente levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, ella me sonríe.

B: Me estabas mirando el culo?

Dios, no puede ser se ha dado cuenta. Bajo la mirada sonrojada.

S: No, no. Los pantalones, son muy bonitos.

Se acerca ha mi, y pone sus manos apoyadas en mi cama alrededor de mi cintura, se acerca a mi oído.

B: Porque yo si te lo miro.

Su aliento choca contra mi oído, y eso hace que se me ericé la piel. Me da un beso en la mejilla, y se va ha su cama y se coloca las zapatillas, después llama al timbre.


	5. Tercer día parte 2

Entramos al comedor y desayunamos en silencio.

Vamos al salón y veo a Nerea en una mesa y me siento con ella.

N: Buenos días, como estas?

S: Bien.

Me giro y veo a Brittany entrar y sentarse en una mesa y ponerse ha pintar. Me sonríe y yo bajo la cabeza sonrojada y suspiro.

N: Que pasa?

S: Nada porque tendría que pasar algo.

Digo nerviosa.

N: Pues básicamente, porque cuando Brittany ha entrado te ha sonreído, y tu te has puesto colorada.

S: Bueno quizás haya pasado algo. Pero es una tontería.

N: Cuéntame eso y yo te diré si es una tontería o no.

S: Esta noche he tenido una pesadilla.

N: Que has soñado?

S: Soñé con Brittany, que ella se metía en mi cama y me empezaba ha besar.

Nerea se ríe.

N: Pero si eso no es una pesadilla. Eso es un sueño erótico!

S: Quieres bajar la voz.

N: Y que mas pasaba en ese sueño, teníais sexo?

S: No. Por suerte me desperté...

N: Jooo. Vaya putada.

S: La cosa es que cuando me levante exaltada, Brittany se debió despertar o algo, y se metió en mi cama...

N: No jodas! La rubia hizo tu sueño realidad.

S: No! Quieres callarte y dejarme hablar.

N: Sigue.

S: Pues eso que se metió en mi cama, y me pregunto que me pasaba y me abrazo, me limpio las lagrimas, y casi nos besamos.

N: Porque no os besasteis? No me digas que fuiste tan tonta de echarte para atrás.

S: No. Entro un enfermero y ella se fue ha su cama.

N: Que corta rollos. Entonces estas así por eso? Es una tontería.

S: No solo por eso. Esta mañana cuando me he levantado, ella me ha seguido hasta el baño y..

N: Os habéis besado?

S: NO! Quieres callarte y dejarme terminar!

N: Joder, es que vas muy lenta. Pero bueno sigue.

S: Bueno, ella ha entrado al baño conmigo y me ha vuelto abrazar, y después cuando yo he salido del baño para vestirme y que ella se duchara, me ha dicho que no se ha olvidado de que ayer casi la beso.

N: Y te ha besado?

S: Que no! Dios que pesada estas en que me bese con ella.

N: Da igual. A pasado algo mas, verdad? Esa cara roja que traes no sera solo por eso.

S: Cuando ella se estaba duchando, yo sin querer, pues... Me la imaginado duchándose desnuda, y bueno.. Yo.. Yo.. Me..

N: Te has puesto cachonda!

S: Si..

Me tapo la cara con las manos. Dios que vergüenza, y Nerea no para reír-se.

S: Para de reírte. Aun no te lo he contado todo.

N: Aun hay mas!? Cuenta Cuenta!

S: Cuando ella ha salido de la ducha, se ha vestido y yo le he mirado el culo, inconscientemente.

N: Inconscientemente? Si claro, y también te has puesto cachonda inconscientemente. Tu le has mirado el culo porque has querido.

S: No importa porque se lo ha mirado. La cosa es que se lo he mirado, y ella se ha dado cuenta. Y me ha dicho que ella también me lo miraba a mi.

N: Que crack!

S: Ah! También me ha tocado el culo.

N: Que directa.

S: Que quieres decir?

N: Te dice que ella te mira el culo, te toca el culo. Y también te dice que se acuerda de el casi beso. Vamos esta ligando contigo.

S: Que dices. No digas tonterías.

N: Le gustas. Y ella te gusta, porque no hablas con ella.

S: No le gusto. Y aunque le gustara, eso no esta bien, es una enfermedad.

N: Primero, no es una enfermedad. Segundo, si le gustas, no hay mas que ver como te mira. Y tercero, te gusta mucho, tanto que no te has dado cuenta que llevas todo el rato mirándola, y ni si quiera me lo has negado.

Se levanta y se va.

Mierda, es verdad. Me gusta. Dios, pero que estoy haciendo estoy aquí para curarme. Pero y si no es verdad lo que dicen mis padres, y si Nerea tiene razón y es normal. No se que hacer.

Me levanto y voy al baño. Entro y me mojo la cara con agua fría un par de veces. Entro en un cubículo. Cuando voy ha salir alguien me empuja otra vez hacia adentro y me sienta en la tapa del váter. Se gira y pone el seguro.

S: Brittany que haces?

Me sonríe y se acerca ha mi.


	6. Tercer día parte 3

S: Brittany que haces?

Me sonríe y se acerca ha mi.

Se pone delante mio, se agacha a mi altura, y se pone seria.

B: Por que te odian tus padres?

S: Por cosas. Que mas te da.

Intento levantarme, pero ella me vuelve ha sentar.

S: Que coño crees que haces? Dejame irme.

B: No.

S: Porque?

B: Que te gusten las niñas no es una enfermedad.

Como lo sabe? Se lo abra dicho Nerea? No no, ella no me aria eso.

S: De donde has sacado eso?

B: Todos dicen que estas aquí porque tus padres te dijeron que ser lesbiana es una enfermedad.

S: Ahora cotilleas sobre mis cosas?

B: Me interesan tus cosas.

S: Porque?

B: Porque me gustas. Y se lo que es no ser aceptada por tus inclinaciones sexuales.

S: He venido aquí para curarme.

B: No, has venido aquí porque te intentaste suicidar porque no fuiste aceptada por las personas que supuesta-mente siempre te apoyarían pasase lo que pasase.

Tiene razón, mis padres no me aceptan, pero yo tampoco me acepto. Sera que no estoy enferma? Que en realidad que me gusten las mujeres no es malo? Mis padres dicen que es una enfermedad, y ellos siempre tienen razón. Como se lo tomarían los padres de Brittany al enterarse que su hija le gustan las mujeres?

S: Como se lo contaste a tus padres?

B: Mi madre es muy religiosa y estricta. Creo que ella ya se imaginaba que me gustaban las mujeres, porque nunca estuve con un chico, y muchas veces traía "amigas" a casa. Me empezó ha organizar citas con los hijos de sus amigas, y yo pasaba de todo. Mis padres ya tenían problemas, mi padre decía que mi madre se metía mucho en mi vida, y eso ocasionaba muchas discusiones. Un día cuando llegue ha casa mi madre no estaba, y mi padre me dijo que se divorciarían. Mi custodia la gano mi padre, porque nunca me lleve bien con mi madre. Todo esto paso cuando yo tenia 14 años. Cuando pasaron unos meses mi padre conoció a una mujer, bueno en realidad ya la conocía, era la madre de una amiga mía. Y a los pocos meses de salir se casaron. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos los cuatro, y yo seguía con miedo de contarle a mi padre que era lesbiana, pero mi hermanastra, que bueno es como mi hermana para mi, ella es lesbiana también y me dijo que se lo dijera a mi padre que no pasaría nada.

S: Entonces como se lo contaste? Fue difícil? Se lo tomo bien?

B: La verdad fue muy muy fácil.

S: Enserio? Explicate.

**Flashback.**

Brittany estaba en su habitación pensando como se lo contaría a su padre. Se decidió y salio de la habitación y fue a la cocina donde estaba su padre leyendo el periódico.

B: Papi.

Dime hija.- Dijo James Pierce sin apartar la vista del periódico.

B: Bueno.. Tu sabes que Lucy le gustan las niñas como le tendrían que gustar los niños.

J: Si, que pasa?

B: Bueno, veras papi, a ti eso te importa? Que Lucy le gusten las niñas?

J: No me importa. Y tampoco me importa que tu lo seas, eres mi hija y te quiero igual, sin importar la inclinación sexual que tengas.

B: Ya lo sabias?

J: Soy tu padre claro que lo sabia.

B: Como crees que se lo tome mama?

J: No muy bien. Pero ella no te tiene que intimidar.

B: Que es intimidar?

J: Que no te tiene que dar miedo tu madre.

B: Aaaa.. Te quiero papi!

Brittany abrazo a su padre, y se fue.

**Fin Flashback.**

S: Así de fácil?

B: Si

S: Pero tu padre ya lo sabia, y tampoco le importo, lo mio es diferente. Mis padres me odian, y les doy asco.

B: Es imposible que tu le des asco a alguien.

Brittany me acaricia la mejilla, cierro los ojos al contacto.

B: Solo les tienes que demostrar que no es malo. O..

S: O.. Que?

B: O les mientes. No tienes porque estar aquí, solo te quisiste suicidar porque tus papas te dijeron cosas feas, no porque te quieras morir.

Bajo la mirada

S: No es fácil Britt.

Brittany sonríe. La miro extrañada.

S: Que pasa porque sonríes?

B: Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios.

Sonrió. Dios! Pero como puede ser tan mona y sexy a la vez.

S: A mi me gusta como suena el mio en los tuyos.

Me sonríe y se acerca a mi lentamente, dios me va a besar. Y yo quiero que bese. Cierro los ojos

Estamos muy cerca nuestros alientos chocan, estamos apunto de besarnos.

B: Quiero besarte. Dime que no, y no lo haré.

Trago saliva. No lose. Dejo que me bese? O me voy? Esto no esta bien. No puedo besar-la, me levantare y me iré.

Abro los ojos y ella esta muy cerca sonriéndome, y sus ojos van de mis ojos a mi labios.

B: San?

S: …

B: San? Si no contestas te voy a besar ahora.

S: …

Dios, porque no puedo hablar? Sera que quiero que me bese? No, no.

S: Yo... No puedo. Lo siento.

Me levanto.

* * *

**Quería dejar claro la edad, y el año.**

**Fecha de nacimiento de Brittany: 1 de Febrero de 1995**

******Fecha de nacimiento de Santana: 12 de enero de 1995**

******Fecha en que Santana ingresa en la U.C.A: 19 de enero de 2011**

**************Fecha en que Brittany ingresa en la U.C.A: 22 ********de enero de 2011**


	7. AVISO

Se que llevo tiempo sin actualizar, pero prometo que actualizare pronto.

He creado una pagina de facebook, donde pondré adelantos de los capítulos, cuando he subido, y fotos promocionales.

Poned en facebook: Duuckyy

Perdón por el retraso, y gracias ha la gente que lee mi fic.


	8. Tercer día parte 4

**Siento el retraso. Gracias ha los que leéis mi fic, intentare actualizar mas seguido.**

**Perdón si hay faltas. Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

**Pagina de Facebook: Duuckyy**

S: Yo... No puedo. Lo siento.

Me levanto. Quito el seguro, cojo el pomo , antes de poder abrir, Brittany me coge de la mano.

B: San.

Porque no me deja ir? Tengo que salir de aquí ya, no puedo estar en un espacio reducido a su lado, me dan ganas de besarla.

B: San, mirame.

No puedo mirarla, no puedo ver sus perfectos ojos.

B: Mirame.

Me coge de los hombros y me gira. Yo bajo la mirada.

B: No tengas miedo.

Me levanta la cabeza con la mano, y la veo a los ojos. Dios! Son los ojos mas bonitos que he visto nunca. Se acerca a mi. Me va ha besar. Quiero que me bese, ahora si, voy ha dejar que me bese, me da igual que este mal, necesito probar esos labios.

Esta muy cerca ya. Venga Britt besame, solo acercate un poco mas, besame!

Me abraza, y pone su cara en mi cuello. Y sus manos en mi cintura. Que hace? No iba a besarme? Porque no me besa? Lo que me ha costado decidirme y ahora es ella la que no me besa? Que le pasa? Merezco una explicación!

S: Porque no me has besado?

Saca la cara de mi cuello y me mira sonriendo.

B: Querías que te besara?

Mierda ahora que le digo?

Se acerca otra vez, y me susurra en los labios.

B: Quieres que te bese?

Dios, que nerviosa que estoy.

S: Sss... Si.

B: Pero no decías que estaba mal que te gustaran las niñas?

Tiene razón, no esta bien. Pero en que coño estoy pensando. Pero es que sus labios son tan apetecibles. Claro que quiero que me bese, pero esta mal.

S: No

B: Entonces asumes que no esta mal que te gustaran las niñas?

S: No.

B: No, que?

S: No esta bien.

B: Pero quieres que te bese?

S: Si

B: Te das cuenta que te contradices?

S: No

B: Si, si lo haces. Por que dices que esta mal qu...

La interrumpo.

S: Quieres callarte y besarme!

B: No.

S: No?

B: No.

S: Como que no!? Pero si eras tu la que querías besarme antes.

B: Y sigo queriendo besarte.

S: Entonces porque no me besas?

B: Porque no.

Me separo de ella.

S: Dios Brittany, eres imposible!

Pero que le pasa, no dice que quiere besarme? Entonces porque coño no lo hace! No tiene sentido.

S: Si me quieres besar porque no lo haces? No tiene sentido.

Se vuelve acercar ha mi sonriendo. Y me coge de la cintura.

B: Lo que no tiene sentido es lo que tu dices.

S: Ah no? Porque?

B: Dices que esta mal que te gusten las niñas.

S: Si.

B: Entonces porque quieres besarme?

S: Besarte? Yo? Pero que dices! Yo no quiero besarte. Tu! Quieres besarme.

B: Pero me has pedido que te bese.

S: Si.

B: Entonces no quieres besarme porque dices que esta mal, pero si quieres que te bese?

S: Si!, Joder no es tan difícil. Mierda, Brittany me quieres besar de una vez!

Porque no me besa. No es tan difícil de entender.

Se acerca ha mi sonriendo. No paro de mirar sus labios. Y me besa. Espera! Me ha dado un beso en la mejilla! Se vuelve ha separar y no para de sonreír.

S: Brittany!

B: Que?

S: Porque no me has besado?

B: Te he besado.

S: Pero en la mejilla. Joder Brittany! Yo quería que me besaras en la boca!

No para de sonreír. Se esta riendo de mi o que!?

S: Quieres parar de reírte de mi!

B: Es que estas muy mona rogando por un beso. Pareces una niña chiquita.

S: Vale, si, lo que tu digas, pero besame de una vez! Y esta vez en la boca!

B: No

Me suelta, y me da otro beso en la mejilla. Se gira y sale por la puerta. Me va ha dejar sin mi beso!

No, no, no! Eso si que no! Ahora me va ha oír! La cojo de la mano y la giro.

S: Donde crees que vas?

B: A la sala.

S: No,no. Primero besame!

B: Quieres que te bese?

S: Si!

B: Besame tu.

S: Porque iba ha besarte yo?

B: Porque quieres hacerlo.

S: No! Yo no quiero besarte...

B: Quieres que te bese?

S: Si.

B: Es lo mismo.

S: Que no!

B: Que si.

S: Que no!

B: Que si.

S: Que no!

B: Bueno da igual.

S: Eso, besame y acabamos con esto de una vez.

B: Tu quieres que te bese, y yo quiero besarte. Pero me gustaría mas que tu me besaras ha mi.

S: Que no te voy ha besar! Que pesada!

B: Pues yo tampoco.

S: Porque no?

B: Por la misma razón que tu.

Mierda y ahora que le dijo?

B: Yo me voy. Cuando quieras besarme ya sabes donde estoy.

Se separa y sale del baño. Quiero besarla? No,no. Quiero que me bese? Claro! Eso es lo mismo?

Desear hacer algo y desear que otra persona lo haga, es lo mismo? No? O si? En ese caso significaría que yo quiero besarla, y eso no es así, entonces tengo razón y no es lo mismo.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo ha la sala, Brittany esta sentada en una de las mesas, veo ha Nerea hablando con Rocio, voy hacia el enfermero y le dijo que me encuentro mal, me lleva ha la habitación y me cierra en ella. Me tumbo en la cama, necesito descansar. No se cuanto tiempo estoy estirada pero me quedo dormida.


End file.
